1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-processing method and program, and to an image-processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, as techniques for compressing image data, techniques that compress image data by using the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) system have been proposed (for example, refer to JPEGJFIF, [online], [searched for on the 28 Sep. 2009], Internet <URL:http://www.w3.org/Graphics/JPEG/>).
In the case where image data is to be compressed using this type of compression system, when a block composed of part of or all of the image data is monochrome, there is an issue in making such a block be compressed more rapidly.